


Crazy

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu makes a new friend while staying with the 4th division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

They said there was a crazy woman here. Yuzu had seen a lot of injured Shinigami and a lot of emotional trauma, but not a permanent resident for insanity.

Her father and brother were running around with the Shinigami, fighting the things she had heard called "Arrancar." Karin-chan was fighting too, with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. They all visited when they could, but they were busy. Yuzu stayed with the Fourth, with Unohana-sama.

She tried not to be too useless. Her spiritual sense was not nearly as strong as the rest of her family, but she could learn demon arts well enough when anyone took a moment to teach her a bit.

"You're working too hard on that."

"Hmm?"

"You're wasting magic, I mean."

The speaker was a young girl in a white kimono. Yuzu could see hints of bandage when she moved. She was probably a Shinigami, but Yuzu would not have been surprised to find out she was someone's daughter or a refugee.

Yuzu stepped away from the patient. The other girl stepped over. "Time is not of the essence in this case. You're loosing a lot of power in not using the full incantation and a lot of it is not getting to him because it's harder to focus a spell with less spoken components and you're not well trained enough."

She put a glowing hand over the injured Shinigami. "Oh Lord, tearer of flesh and bone, fly to the heavens. Return what was. Binding spell number five: Holy Mist."

Yuzu felt a sharp increase in the spiritual power in the room. It was directed though, unlike her own clumsy attempts. This was definitely a fully trained Shinigami.

"I can show you how to do that, if you'd like."

By the end of the day, Yuzu wasn't worried about dangerous madwomen, but couldn't wait to see her new friend Hinamori Momo again tomorrow.


End file.
